Kate vs Lilly
by jhilton0907
Summary: Kate lives a perfect life until she meets Humphrey. Feeling strong feelings towards him, Kate thinks she has found the one until Lilly tries to steal him away from her. Now, Kate must find a way to keep Humphrey and her relationship to Lilly before losing it all. Chapter Two posted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Is it love?

**Ok, I know it's been a while since I worked on Alpha and Omega 2 but I'm slowly working on it. I thought long and hard and now, Losing Everything almost done, why not publish the first chapter of Kate vs Lilly. Also, if you like The Walking Dead, then feel free to check out my new story, Apocalypse Part One which is based on The Walking Dead and featuring many crossovers including Alpha and Omega and Rio. This story is all based on the first season and will feature a lot of deaths.**

**Kate's POV**

Living in Jasper Park is the best thing anyone can do.

It's full of beauty and the packs there are so peaceful.

I live in the Western Pack as the next in line for being Head Alpha.

That's right, I'm the daughter of the Western Pack Head Alpha.

My dad's name is Winston and known to be a very caring leader.

His fur is grey with a lighter tone on his stomach while his eyes are blue.

My mom's name is Eve and she is known as the scariest wolf in Jasper, but she is actually just protective of her family and has a heart of gold.

Her fur is golden tan and her eyes are brown.

My name is Kate and I look more like my mom, but my eyes are an amber color.

I'm an Alpha like my parents.

I also have a sister with white fur and violet eyes, her name is Lilly.

Many of the girls are jealous of me because I get a lot of attention from the boys, but not as much as Lilly.

Lilly pretty much get flirted with every single day since she was allowed to be outside.

But they were jealous of me because my life is perfect, I have great parents, a great sister, and great friends.

But, there was something missing.

Something I didn't have that my parents have, someone to love.

That changed when he came into the pack.

One day, a young pup came walking into the den, asking to see my dad.

I was in the back sleeping when he came.

But when I saw the pup, I completely froze at his sight.

His fur glowed in the sunlight, making him sparkle to me.

What made me melt was his eyes, they were a beautiful icy blue eyes.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from drooling, he looked amazing.

I didn't notice that Lilly was awake and drooling by the sight of this new pup.

My dad then looked at me, "Oh Kate, you're up... I need you to show our new member, Humphrey around the pack territory, if that's ok with you."

I jumped up, "Yes, I'll do it!"

He just smiled as he turned back to Humphrey, "Ok, just stay with my daughter Kate for the day while me and my mate Eve will begin constructing your den, you wouldn't mind living next to us?"

Humphrey just smiled, "I don't mind... I'm just happy to be here, sir, especially with me being an Omega."

His voice is amazing, and he's an Omega, talk about one hunky Omega.

I couldn't help but look at his body, he was somewhat muscular for an Omega but then again, Omegas are considered to be better than Alphas due to their ability to break up fights and maintain peace.

Then Humphrey began walking towards me as I felt my heart melt by his stare.

It was like his eyes hypnotized me, and I couldn't look away.

"Hi... you're Kate?" He said nervously.

He said my name, this has got to be a dream, "Yeah... I'm Kate... and... you're Humphrey?"

He nodded, giving me a heart warming smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Kate..." He said then noticing the drool, "Um, Kate, you're drooling."

I noticed the drool that came out of my mouth, then I nervously blushed, am I really that attracted to him?

"Sorry, it's happens from time to time," I said, laughing nervously.

Then Lilly got up but I gave her a 'Don't you dare' look and she laid back down, blushing.

She was trying to steal Humphrey's attention from me.

Before she could, I quickly led Humphrey outside, walking slowly through the meeting grounds.

It was empty since it was still early in the morning.

There was a moment of silence between us when Humphrey spoke up, "So, you're an Alpha or an Omega?"

I grinned at him, "I'm an Alpha and proud of it."

"Oh cool, never seen a friendly Alpha before," Humphrey said smiling at me.

My face dropped when I heard this, "The Alphas in your old pack were mean."

"Yeah, but they were also abusive, cruel... I'm just glad to be away from them, I hated being what they called an Omega slave," Humphrey said, sadly.

"What's an Omega slave?" I asked.

He looked at me with sad eyes, "An Omega slave is an Omega who is forced to do everything for an Alpha, even hunting. Many Alphas would be so lazy that they would scream at their Omega Slaves to pick them up and carry them to places. I had that kind of Alpha."

"What about your parents?" I asked, sad to hear about the harsh conditions Omega went through in his old pack.

Tears were streaming from his eyes, "They were murdered in front of my eyes. They were killed for being Omegas and they took the rest of us as slaves. My dad who stood up for us, was beheaded while my mother had her throat ripped open and her heart cut out."

He then broke down crying, remembering all the pain he's been in.

I wrapped my paws around him and hugged him, I felt his soft fur touch mine and I almost fainted by the touch.

After a few minutes, he finally pulled himself together and looked into my eyes.

"Thanks Kate, you're a very sweet Alpha," he said, giving me a quick lick on the cheek.

That was when I fell on him, with a dreamy look on my face.

He was able to hold me up but we both fell to the ground.

"I can see someone likes me," he said, laughing a bit.

I noticed that I was on top of him so I quickly got up and blushed, "Oh sorry about that, it's just, I never had a boy lick my cheek before," I said, while softly whispering, "Let alone, a very hot boy like you."

"I heard that," Humphrey said, winking at me.

"Damn it..." I muttered when Humphrey placed his left paw underneath my chin and lifting it, so he can stare into my eyes.

"Kate, it's ok, I think you're very attractive, especially your eyes," Humphrey said, smiling.

"What about my eyes?" I asked, blushing.

Humphrey just pressed his nose against mine, then pulled away after a minute, "They're very beautiful."

That touched me the most, "Oh Humphrey, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you so much."

We were about to kiss when someone pushed me to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see Lilly flirtatiously talking to Humphrey.

"Hi, I'm Lilly," she said, gazing into Humphrey's eyes.

Humphrey wasn't expecting this but he did remember seeing her in the back with Kate, "Hi Lilly, I'm guess you're either a sister of Kate or a friend."

"You can say both, I'm Kate's sister but we're also friends," Lilly said, bringing her muzzle close to Humphrey's

"That's sweet to hear, two sisters who are friends, usually you see some kind of rivalry between siblings," Humphrey said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe there is one now..."

Humphrey noticed a part of fur hanging over her left side, "That's a cute look, Lilly"

Lilly just blushed, "Aw, thanks Humphrey."

"Lilly! Can I speak with you for a minute..." I said, motioning for Lilly to follow me,

We went a few feet from Humphrey when I anger spoke to Lilly.

"Lilly, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, angry.

Lilly just gave an innocent look, "What, I'm just trying to speak to that hunky Omega over there, what are you doing?"

"You know damn well what I'm doing, Lilly... I'm showing around the pack..." I said, my anger rising.

"Well, it didn't look like you were showing him around a few minutes ago..." Lilly said, winking at me.

"Shut up Lilly... he was the one that did it, not me... I... I... I think he likes me, and... I like him," I said, choking up.

"You just like him for his looks..." Lilly said.

"No I don't... I like him for him... he's really sweet, and... I want to get to know him better, so I'll know if he's... the one," I said, calmly.

Lilly just rolled her eyes, "What if he's the one for me instead of you, Kate."

"Lilly, please, just for today, leave me and Humphrey alone..." I said, trying to reason with Lilly.

Even though Lilly was shy in her own way, she was stubborn and loved to play the innocent card with me.

After waiting a few minutes, Lilly spoke, "Fine, but tomorrow, I get to hang with him and we'll see who he likes more."

This was not going to end well, so I decided just to agree to her terms.

She finally left, telling Humphrey that she had some other things to do but I knew she was either going to spy on us or just wait in the den until I come back.

Then I heard some rustling in the nearby bushes and saw a pair of green eyes staring out, but it was not on me, but on Lilly.

Fearing for her safety, I approached the bushes, only to see a faint glimpse of a red furred pup running away.

"Of course, Lilly gets most of the admirers, but why does this one seem creepy," I said to myself as I returned back to Humphrey.

**At the heart of Jasper**

**Winston's POV**

Tony just called in a meeting for all the pack leaders of Jasper.

I guess he was discussing a way to unite all the packs.

When I got there, Tony and the Northern Pack leader, Percy was in a heated discussion about the Pack Law.

"I say we eliminate that damn law, it makes Omegas feel less freely than they should..." Tony said, glaring at Percy.

"Why Tony, as I remembered a while back, you were all for the continuation of the Pack Law, what changed your mind?" Percy asked.

"I'm more worried about the future of the Omegas, I have seen the terror they all go through and I do not wish to put them that," Tony said, "I also have evidence that our rival, the REBEL pack is using the pack law as a way to oppress the Omega population."

Tony looked at everyone as he gave a very heart warming speech, "If we Alpha care about Omegas, then we should do just that. A true Alpha looks after his pack, including the Omegas. What right do we have to bring sadness and depression on our Omegas. What would you do if your family was an Omega, or your parents, or your friends. If we don't do anything now, it will be too late for the Omegas. I have seen the pain they are all in, but I say this, I'm standing up for my Omegas, but I'm also standing up for the Omegas of the world."

"I agree with Tony, we should do this for our Omegas, I'll stand with Tony and for all Omegas..." I said, making Tony smile at me.

Percy was silent when the southern leader broke his silence, "What about the REBEL pack, won't they declare war on us if we do this?"

"I understand that, but doing nothing will not help them. I know the pain of losing someone, my mate, who happens to be an Omega, was capture by the REBEL pack not too long ago, I heard that they starved her and she passed away last night! This violence must end, and I mean it must end right now! Take a stand my Alpha brothers, if we stand together and protect the Omegas, then what can the REBEL pack do to us!" Tony shouted, tears appearing in his eyes.

Percy was touched by the speech, but he still wasn't sure how to react, "Then what should we do?"

"I think I know what Tony is saying, eliminate the pack law..." I said, walking over to Tony who was releasing a few tears, "And I'm sorry for your loss, Tony. Alice will be missed dearly."

"Thanks Winston, I just don't how to tell Garth about this, he loved his mother dearly and when she disappeared, he thought it was the end of the world," Tony said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"If you need anything, just tell me or Eve, our territory is your territory," I said, giving him a hug.

Tony smiled as I released him from the hug, "Thank you so much Winston, you are a true friend."

"What about the Omegas, what are we going to do?" The southern leader asked.

I looked at Tony who was just pulling himself back together, "We lift the pack law and if they cause problems, we'll just stick together and show them that we're the better packs."

After moments of silence, all of us howled in agreement, and from that moment, we all lifted the pack law from our packs.

I told everyone about Humphrey and all he's been through, Tony remembered befriending a young pup named Humphrey.

As I recalled, someone from Jasper told him about me so he has to be the Humphrey Tony befriended.

I decided to return to the pack and finish Humphrey's den and I wondered how he is getting along with Kate.

When Kate first saw Humphrey, I could tell she'd fallen for him, but I hope that he doesn't hurt her.

What am I thinking, he wouldn't go that far, especially with an Alpha.

Back to Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey's POV

Me and Kate were walking throughout Jasper, talking and joking with each other.

I learned that Kate loves have fun, especially when she has no training to do.

The more I talked to Kate, the more I felt this fuzzy feeling about her.

She was absolutely beautiful, but Lilly was also beautiful.

I found out that Kate has three best friends.

An silver furred Alpha name Crystal, a dark grey Alpha named Julia, and a tan furred Omega named Sophie.

Crystal has green eyes, Julia has dark brown eyes, and Sophie had blue eyes.

She even told me all the crazy stuff she with her friends and Lilly.

They used to scare the boys that used to make fun of Julia but they eventually became friends with her.

I told her all about what life was like before I was enslaved by the Alphas.

She listened to everything I said, then asked me one question that made me nervous to answer.

She asked me who was prettier, her or Lilly.

I thought about it and wanted to give Kate a sincere answer.

Lilly was beautiful, especially her eyes, they're gorgeous, but when it's comes to Kate, I couldn't put my paw on it, but there was something special about her.

The more I thought about it, the more I knew the answer to her question.

"Well Kate, that's quite a question there and the answer is easy..." I said as Kate lowered her head.

I placed my paw underneath her chin and lifted her head so she could stare into my eyes.

"You Kate, are more beautiful," I said as Kate started to tear up.

"Really?" Kate asked, smiling as a few tears came down her cheek.

I wiped them off while gazing into her beautiful eyes, "Of course I do, who wouldn't think you're beautiful."

Kate pulled me into a hug as I felt my heart melt when I felt her soft fur touch mine.

After that, we both walked back to her den where her parents were waiting outside.

"Hello Humphrey, how was your day? Winston asked, smiling.

"It was fine, Kate just showed me around the place and we got to know each other a little more, and I have to say, you have one sweet daughter," I said.

"That's our Kate, she's always the sweetest, but let me warn you, if you hurt any of my daughters, you will wake up at the bottom of the river, with your heart cut out!" Eve said, making one of her threats.

"Eve, not now! He just got to the pack and now, you're threatening him, stop it before you give him nightmares," Winston said, calming Eve down.

Eve just turn around and walked into the wall, realizing her mistake, Eve quickly walked into the den without making eye contact.

"I guess she needs to focus on her surroundings than making threats..." I said as both Kate and Winston laughed at the remark I said.

"Sorry about my wife, she gets that way about her daughters, come on, join us for dinner and then, I'll show you to your den..." Winston said, walking into the den.

"Sounds good to me," I said, joining him inside the den.

**No One's POV**

Lilly walked out and glared at Kate, "I see you had a good time with Humphrey."

"Yeah, he's so amazing Lilly, I think you will enjoy hanging out with him," Kate said.

"I don't just want to hang out with him, Kate... I want him to be with me," Lilly said.

"Oh come on, Lilly, not this again," Kate said, taking a step towards the den.

"Oh yes, this again, you get a of attention from mom and dad and what do I get?" Lilly said, showing her jealously.

"Oh come Lilly, you get so many flirts by the boys in the pack, how is that not getting any attention," Kate said, "Humphrey is the first boy to treat me like a real girl while some of the boys that flirted with me only wanted me for my body."

"So... he may be the type of boy that does that to all girls, what makes you so special to deserve him," Lilly said, getting into Kate's face.

"Lilly, are you hearing yourself? This is not the Lilly I'm sisters with, let alone friends with..." Kate said, sadly, "Are you really wanting to throw away our friendship over just one boy."

"Kate, I still love you, that will never change, but you got to realize that this might be my only chance to find the one," Lilly said, hugging Kate.

Kate couldn't believe her ears, "Lilly, me and Humphrey have so much in common, I feel something strong for him and that's why I think he's the one, do you feel the same thing?"

Lilly thought about it, "Um... yeah..." Lilly lied, but Kate saw it.

"Tell the truth, Lilly, do you feel something for Humphrey," Kate said, giving her a serious look.

Lilly looked down, "I... I don't know."

"Then you don't, when I felt something for Humphrey, I felt it upon seeing him for the first time," Kate said.

"You mean drooling right?" Lilly said, giving another innocent look.

"No Lilly, I'm talking about this fuzzy feeling," Kate said, looking into Lilly's eyes.

Kate turned her back to Lilly and proceeded into the den.

"You know, let's see who Humphrey falls for first, Kate..." Lilly said, following Kate.

"There's the rivalry Humphrey was talking about..." Kate said to her self.

Kate knew that she would have to do something before losing Humphrey or her relationship with Lilly.

But one thing kept replaying in Kate's mind, who was that pup that was spying on Lilly earlier.

Since tomorrow, Lilly gets to spend time with Humphrey, Kate was going to find out who that wolf was.

**A:N/: How was it? Who do you think that pup is? Place your answer in a review and I'll see if I can get another chapter to Alpha and Omega 2. Losing Everything is almost complete so I will be completing that. Since this story was supposed to come after Losing Everything, I decided to release it early, so hope you all enjoy this. I wanted to make Lilly jealous of Kate and to let all of you know, Kate will end up with Humphrey. So next chapter is coming after the next chapter of Losing Everything so be on the look out for new chapters and I will be working on another one shot. Have a wonderful night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Strong Feelings - Shocking Discovery

**Ok, here is the second chapter to Kate vs Lilly so enjoy. So, more will be revealed in this chapter, and Kate will figure out who the pup was that was spying on Lilly. Before we get started, I wanted to say thank you all for reading reviewing my sad and gory story, The Fall of Jasper Park/ The End of Peace. That was the bloodiest one shot I ever done and possibly the most emotional story I ever wrote. The story was inspired by the scene from Babe 2 where the humans were taking all the animals from the hotel, so I decided to do a sad story where the Omegas were taken. The sequel will also be bloody but shouldn't be as bloody as the first, but will still be a M rated. If you haven't read The Fall of Jasper Park, try reading it, it's very sad but the sequel will end happily.**

**Kate's Dream**

**Kate's POV**

I woke up in my parents' den, not remembering what happened last night.

Feeling something soft made me look to my right to see a sight that made me melt.

It was Humphrey curled up in a ball, a huge smile plastered on his face.

The sun made his grey pelt shine, mesmerizing me as I admired him, "Oh Humphrey..."

I gently laid my body on top of his, my face near his face as I stared at him with a dreamy look.

Humphrey then opened one eye and smiled, "Morning Gorgeous, sleep well."

I licked his cheek lovingly and laid my head on his shoulder, "I slept well, thanks to you."

He kissed me on the lips as I wrapped my paws around him, feeling so lost by his touch, like I was in heaven.

But this time, my happiness was quickly shot down when Lilly came in and took Humphrey from me.

She started kissing him and was constantly pushing me away from Humphrey.

I screamed his name and then everything went black as Lilly's voice mocked me, "You only like him for his look..."

That kept repeating as I fell to the ground, screaming my head

**End of Dream**

I woke up with my heart beating fast and sweat all over, as I was breathing hard, scared and depressed by that dream.

Looking to my right, expecting to see Humphrey, I saw no one there, then everything came to me that happened last night.

My dad showed Humphrey to his den and Lilly laid next to me and apologize for pushing me yesterday.

I smiled and forgave her because she was my sister and I still love her dearly, and I know I would die defending her.

Family was everything to me and if I lose one of them, I would never forgive myself.

Then the same thought came back to me, that Lilly will take Humphrey away from me.

I looked around for her and saw she was no where in sight.

She must have left early to start what she called it, her date with Humphrey.

I closed my eyes and thought about what Lilly was doing with Humphrey.

The sadness finally got to me as I shed a tear at the thought of Lilly stealing Humphrey.

Then I heard the voice of the most handsome wolf I know, Humphrey.

I opened my eyes and saw Humphrey standing over me with a huge smile on his face.

He stared down at me with loving eyes as he softly spoke, "Good morning Kate, did you sleep well?"

"Hu... Humphrey... Good Morning! What are... you doing here," I said, stuttering, "I slept great, had my beloved sister next to me."

He gave me the heart melting smile, "That's good, I'm here to see how you are doing, and I got to say, you looked very beautiful when you slept."

I bushed by the comment while shyly looking at him, "Thank you Humphrey, that's means so much to me," I said, then decided to ask him something personal, "If you don't mind me asking, what do you think of Lilly?"

Humphrey thought about it and smiled at me as gave me the answer, "I know she's sweet, but I don't know much about her. I could tell she adores her sister a lot, but now, I sense some tension between you two, like you're fighting over something... or someone."

"Everything is fine between us, what makes you think there were tensions between us," I said, nervous if he found out about our fighting over him.

"Kate, ever since I got here, you and Lilly have been trying to get close to me, and I'm wondering, are you two fighting over me..." Humphrey said, giving me his loving smile.

Before I could blink, Humphrey planted a kiss on my cheek as I fell to the ground with a dreamy smile.

"Aw, you look so cute like that Kate," Humphrey said as he laid down next to me, his eyes locked with mine.

I soon found myself staring into his beautiful eyes as I felt myself fall for him even more, "I'm in heaven," I said, with a dreamy smile.

"Humphrey, I want to show you something really cool, so come on!" Lilly shouted as she stood outside, looking at us.

"Ok Lilly, I'm coming," he said, then turning to me, "Coming Kate?"

I was in too much of a daze, but still answered, "No, I got some business to deal with today, but I'll see you this afternoon."

Humphrey frowned when I said that, "Ok... so, I'll see you this afternoon, ok..."

He then planted another kiss on me, but it was not on the cheek but on my lips.

He then pulled away and walked towards Lilly, gazing back at me one last time before leaving.

"Wow... two kisses in one day... I'm one lucky wolf..." I said, in a daze from the kiss.

"Oh, I feel so attracted to you Humphrey," I said, feeling a strong fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

The feeling was getting stronger each time I saw Humphrey and it was the way mom described when she met dad.

That's when I realized that I'm in love with Humphrey, it was not just a crush, it was love and was growing each time I see Humphrey.

What Lilly felt about him was obliviously a crush, just like I had but it grew when I got to know him.

When ever I was with Humphrey, I felt safe in his presence, I even felt special like I was his only focus, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he likes me, but does he love me.

Probably not yet, we just met yesterday and he told me everything about himself, all his likes, dislikes, and how he prefers to live, a quiet peaceful life.

I pretty much learned all that I need to know to tell whether a wolf could be trusted or not, and everything Humphrey said, I trusted because I knew he just wants to be accepted.

He went through so much and had no one to care of him, for an Omega to go through that is the worst kind of treatment a wolf could ever go through.

I remembered what Humphrey said, how the Alphas treated him and all the Omegas.

He even told me that he befriended a few Omegas but lost them when the Alphas had them go through what they called, 'The Omega Treatment.'

The Omega Treatment was a very graphic way of torturing Omegas, either by beating them or cutting them up, and when they're done with the beating or cutting, they would begin cutting off some parts of the Omegas, in which it was always the ears or their tails, which always ends with a brutal hanging, which kills almost every Omega that goes through it.

Humphrey describes the hangings as emotionally disturbing, seeing an bloody friend with vines wrapped around their throats and hanging off a tree can break anyone's heart.

But, there was a few chances an Omega survived, but that was the only time it happened.

I started to tear up at the thought of Humphrey going through that, seeing his handsome face getting smashed in by those cruel Alphas, ending with him hanging.

Humphrey means so much to me, and I only want him, I could care less on what he looks like, no matter what, he will always be handsome.

"I love you Humphrey, all I want is to make you happy and cherish every moment with you," I said, feeling like I'm in a dream.

Then I remembered that pup that was spying on Lilly, who was it and is he dangerous?

I had to find out who the pup was, in case he was a danger to my sister, even though she was trying to steal Humphrey from me, she's still my sister, who I love so much and would do anything to protect her.

As an Alpha, I was told that my pack is important to me, but anyone can have a pack.

It takes a true Alpha to find out what's really important to them, to me, my family and Humphrey is what's important to me, because if I lose them, they can't be replaced.

Getting up, and going to the place where I saw those pair of eyes staring at Lilly.

Good thing I listened when my dad taught me and Lilly on how to track other wolves.

Using the same tactic, I discovered two separate scents, both heading in one direction.

Following the scents, I heard soft crying in the distance, and it was not cries of joy, it was of sadness and depression.

I followed the cries to an abandoned den that was abandoned when my dad became leader.

In the den was a shaking form of a red and cream furred pup while tears were coming out of the eyes like a waterfall.

"Why does this happen to me, everyone is going to leave me again!" The pup said, the voice indicating it was a male.

"All I have is my dad and I don't know how long I have with him!" the pup said, releasing more tears.

I felt so bad for him, he thinks everyone is going to leave him, but his fur looks kind of similar to the pup spying on Lilly.

"Hey, you ok?" I said softly as I approached the pup cautiously.

The pup lifted his head, opening his eyes, revealing green eyes, as more tears came out.

'Those eyes, those are the eyes I've seen yesterday,' I thought to myself as the pup began backing away from me, his body shaking in fear.

"Please don't hurt, if you're going to kill me, then do it quick!" the pup shouted, as his body shook violently.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, I just asked if you're ok?" I said, trying to calm him down.

"No! I'm not ok! I just lost my mother! I have no one but my dad!" the pup said, screaming loudly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that! Hey, it's ok!" I said, pulling the pup into a hug, as he cried into my shoulder.

The pup cried even more as held onto me tightly, but after a few minutes, the pup started to calm down a bit but the tears kept coming out.

"Thanks miss! I also sorry about yesterday, too!" the pup said, as he began cry harder again.

"Yesterday? Do you mean you were the pup that was spying on my sister?" I asked, already knowing it was him.

"Yes! I'm sorry about that! She's just so beautiful! I just could help but admire her from a distance!" the pup said, trying to pull himself back together as he cried harder, feeling so alone.

"It's ok... shh... it's ok, I understand if you were doing that, I think it's cute that Lilly has an admirer... please calm down," I said, rubbing his back, and trying to calm him down.

"You're not mad?" the pup said, calming down a bit, as he felt like breaking down again.

"Of course not, I thought you were a threat to her, if you like her, just talk to her," I said, as he broke down again.

"There was another pup spying on her, he was real threat to her! He threatened to rape her! When I heard this, I always chased him off but he keeps going back to stare and lust after her! If she get hurts because of this asshole, I will never forgive myself! I wish I wasn't so damn shy to talk to her!" the pup said, shouting as more tears came out.

He was going crazy and I had to find a way to calm him down, but how?

"You protected her... didn't you?" I said, trying to calm him down.

I started to rub his back, which did wonders with Lilly whenever she was upset.

It worked on him as he was taking deep breaths and sobbing.

"I just care about her, I just wish she would notice me..." the pup said.

I smiled, "I'm Kate, and you are?"

The pup wiped the tears from his eyes, "Ga... Garth, I'm the son of Tony, the eastern pack leader."

"My dad is best friends with your dad..." I said, then remembering that Lilly is with Humphrey, "Um, Garth, do you want to meet Lilly officially, I know where she is?"

"I can't, besides, she wouldn't notice me..." Garth said, as more tears came out.

I was not going to accept that as an answer, "Oh come on, she's never going to notice you if you don't go out and talk to her... you just got to try, it won't hurt to say 'Hi' to her."

Garth look at me with hopeful eyes, "You really think she'll notice me if I do that."

I nodded as he smiled, but I decided to say something, "Just treat her like she means the world to you, treat her like a princess and she will know you care about her, all Lilly wants is someone to pay attention to her, besides, you need her, too."

"I do need her, I need someone to hold onto... I feel so alone and my dad tries to do whatever he can to make me happy," Garth said, lowering his head.

I told him to follow me as I looked for Lilly, in hopes of getting Humphrey back.

**Where Lilly is**

**Lilly's POV**

Wow, what an amazing Omega, and I'm glad that I get to spend it with him.

Humphrey told me everything he did as an Omega slave.

It was sad when he said he lost some friends to those cruel Alphas.

Boy, he looked so handsome in the sunlight, as I felt myself drooling.

He was facing me when I took this opportunity, leaning in for a kiss.

He saw this and moving his head back, avoiding the kiss.

'What are you doing?" Humphrey asked, staring at me.

"I'm doing nothing Humphrey, what are you doing?" I said, faking a smile.

He didn't look impressed, "Oh, nothing because it looks like you were going for a kiss."

"What's wrong with that, you kissed Kate, too and you didn't mind it," I said, looking offended.

"Lilly, I like you, but only as a friend, that's what I thought we were, but if you only like me as more, then I don't know if we could be friends. I kissed Kate because I like her, she's different from all the girls I've seen," Humphrey said, revealing a slight crush on my sister.

My heart sank when I heard that, "I'm sorry Humphrey, I do want to be friends with you, but I just like you, and want to be more than friends with you."

"I know, Lilly, you're a special girl, you'll find someone, but we're just not for each other, understand..." Humphrey said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I understand," I said, faking a smile.

'Damn you Kate, but that's not going to stop me, me and Humphrey are meant for each other, I know for a fact that you just like him for his looks,' I thought to myself, angry at Kate.

The next hour was awkward for us, since Humphrey kept an eye on me, making me nervous since I tried kissing him.

He's a great Omega and I hope that one day, I'll be just like him.

It wasn't long till I brought him to my favorite spot that me and Kate hanged out at, it was an vacant den on top of this steep hill, while the scenery was an amazing view of all Jasper.

I remember when me and Kate would spend time together and watch the scenery while she talks about her future as an Alpha.

I often roll my eyes when ever she talks about her Alpha future, but that was when we were close.

Not sure if we are, since she's trying to steal Humphrey from me.

What makes me so mad is that Kate gets all the attention, she gets it from mom and dad, even from the pups who aren't horny dogs, while all I get is flirts from pups who only want me for my looks, not for me.

Since Humphrey arrived, he was treating me the way I wanted to be treated.

He was the only pup who did that for me, aside from that weird pup that always jumps out of bushes and attacks the perverted pups.

But every time I approach him, he runs back into bushes and disappears.

I never seen him before, only his fur color which was red.

That's why I can't let Humphrey go, if I let him go, I will be alone for life and I don't want that.

The next thing I saw made my blood boil, was Kate and some other pup walking up to us.

**A:N/: Ok, how was it? Tell it in a review. Before I go, I have some exciting news, if you read my epic crossover story, Apocalypse, the new chapter will be up soon. Once that is updated, those who are fans of my first story, Love At First Sight, there will be a sequel and it will be posted after the update on Apocalypse and will be called Love At First Sight: Fighting For Kate. I have a lot of stories and one shots for you, so be on the look out for them. And probably after either Kate vs Lilly or Love At First Sight: Fighting For Kate, I will publish Humphrey Disappears, one of the stories I gave a sneak peak a long time ago. In case you never heard of it, here's the new and updated summary of the story:**

**Set after Kate and Humphrey get back at Jasper from Idaho. Humphrey, feeling like he just lost Kate to Garth, wanders alone one night, only to be knocked out by a mysterious wolf. The next day, Kate realizes her feelings for Humphrey and comes to a horrible conclusion, someone has taken her beloved mate. The only question is, who and why did they take Humphrey? **

**Scar, an OC that was introduced at the end of Love At First Sight will be the story's villain and the one that takes Humphrey. He will be continuing his darker and sadistic side as shown in my Rio story, Decision and Apocalypse. One last thing, it's time for voting and this is how the story will end:**

**A) Lilly attacks Kate and blames her for stealing Humphrey. Kate feels bad for the fight and Garth gathers up enough courage to reveal his feelings to Lilly which leads to them getting together while Humphrey comforts a depressed Kate and they also reveal their feelings.**

**B) The REBEL pack attacks Jasper and holds Kate and Lilly as hostages, prompting Humphrey and Garth to save them. Garth saves Lilly while Humphrey comes across the Alpha that made him an Omega slave. Humphrey then gets his revenge and saves Kate who instantly clings to him.**

**No matter what ending you choose, Kate will get Humphrey and Garth will get Lilly. Losing Everything will be updated next**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Memories

**Ok, here is the third chapter of Kate vs Lilly. I know it's been a while but I was busy with other stuff and have been working on developing new stories. I recently came out with a new story, A Lonely Omega, which is a alternative storyline to Alpha and Omega where Humphrey was never in Jasper Park and he never met Kate. The story shows the harsh life Humphrey lives in before he rescues Kate from falling into the mudslide. Next update should be for Alpha and Omega 2, and I have a surprise for all of you, Daria from Alpha and Omega 4 will make her appearance into the story. She will be making more appearances in my story as she is among my top five favorite characters from Alpha and Omega. I'm really excited to begin working on Jasper Park as that will mark my first story that will not focus on Humphrey and Kate but only on OCs and show the untold story of how the packs of Jasper Park formed and the birth of the pack law. It also marks the first story in an epic new series of stories focusing on the past of Jasper Park. I like to call this series Alpha and Omega Origins and will show the past of all Jasper Park, including the pasts of Humphrey, Kate, Eve, Winston, Tony, King, and even Daria. This series won't begin until Love At First Sight - Fighting for Kate is complete.**

**Humphrey's POV**

Lilly was trying to kiss me and I told her that I only like her as a friend.

Then I saw Kate walking up with a red furred pup walking behind her.

I then looked off into the distance and saw something that brought back memories, it was where I was rescued from the REBEL pack.

In the distance was a tall mountain peak, where I was rescued by the Eastern Pack wolf named Tony

**Flashback - Jasper Park's darkest day**

Loud noises filled the whole area as I laid in a dark vacant den, screaming for my life.

The noises sound like bombs going off and they were getting closer to me.

The den rumbled as debris came falling to the ground.

One of the wolves that held me prisoner, came to me and grabbed me by the ear.

"Move your ass!" The wolf shouted as he threw me down the hill, landing me next to more of those vicious wolves.

They took me to a small pond where many other Omegas were.

All of them were tied up and their heads were hanging over the pond.

They quickly tied me up and placed me next to the pond, my head hanging over the pond.

"These wolves want these Omegas, we might as well kill them all and give them their rotting bodies!" One of the wolves said, as he approached us, unsheathing some of the sharpest claws I ever seen.

Another wolf came up, and walked up to the Omega that was across from me.

Then the wolf grabbed what looked like a piece of wood and whacked the Omega hard in the head, sending him face down into the water.

The wolf with the sharp claws grabbed his head and sliced open his throat, as he fell into the water dead.

I looked around and saw only one Omega I know, and he was on my right.

His name was Shakey and he was an Omega from the Western pack, but was kidnapped by these wolves.

More splashed was heard and we both saw two more dead Omegas falling into the pond, the water turning red.

The wicked wolves repeated the same process to the last two Omega before the tried to doing it to Shakey.

"Stop!" I shouted, as they walked over to me but they were stopped by a blacked fur female wolf.

Her eyes were a reddish color and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hello there, ugly Omega!" She said, laughing.

"Saria, not now, we need to execute more Omegas!" The wolf said.

"Go on and kill them, but leave these two alone, I need to talk to them!" Saria said pointing to me and Shakey.

The two wolves nodded as they went over the Omegas on the other side, executing them.

Saria turned her attention to me, and grabbed me by the throat, "Why are you talking? You're an Omega... so why the hell are you talking?"

"Because I..." I was cut off when Saria squeezed my throat, making me gasp for air.

"Shut the hell up! Or I cut your damn head off and send it to the Western Pack!" Saria shouted, "No what! I might as well cut your head off right now!"

She unsheathed her claws and went for my throat.

But she was cut off when a brown wolf pounced on her and pinned her to the ground.

I turned around and saw four other wolves fight off the wicked Alphas, while two others were freeing the Omegas that were still alive.

When they came to me and Shakey, freeing us, Shakey got up and running back to the Western pack.

Saria pushed the brown wolf up and ran away, not looking back at us.

I was too shocked to move but the brown wolf that saved me, walked up to me, "It's ok, we're here to save you..."

This made me smile as he got closer, I tired to speak but it came out in a shaky tone, "I'm Humphrey..."

"Hi Humphrey, I'm Tony, the Eastern Pack leader," Tony said, as he picked me up and walked towards a bunch of the wolves.

These wolves called themselves the Omega guardians, they were mostly wolves that came from packs that loved and supported Omegas.

I was in their care for two weeks before heading to the Western pack, where I now call my home.

**End of Flashback**

Tony made sure that I was ok and told me about Winston, the leader of the Western pack.

After hearing about that, I knew that this was where I belonged.

I also discovered that day was actually a bloody battle, that became known as Battlefield: Jasper Park.

In the end, at least 70 wolves were killed, the most losses came from the Western pack with 40 losses.

50 Alphas lost their lives while 20 Omegas lost their lives, many of them were innocent pups.

Among those that died, was a grey wolf that showed the true spirit of wolves, risking his life for his pack, and for his pack brothers.

From what I heard from Winston, he said that the Southern pack is once again free and thanks to the wolves that gave their lives, their pack is once again able to fight for Omegas.

My biggest fear is Saria, she still considers me her Omega slave.

Then I remembered looking when Saria was about to kill me, and saw that grey wolf that sacrificed himself, high on the mountain, with ten REBEL wolves walking up to him.

He did the most bravest thing I have seen and that was charging at the wolves and bringing them down with him as they all fell of the mountain, heading to their death.

It was revealed that he was beheaded by those wicked wolves and that they were still alive.

They were the worse that I was in, next to being a slave to an Alpha, which was a damn nightmare to me.

Lost so many good friends, wolves that I considered to be brothers, but they were all slaughtered just like my parents.

Why is it hard for an Omega to live peacefully, all we wanted is a place to call home but these Alphas, ruin every chance we get.

But what my dad said before he died, is to never ever give up, especially when you want something.

I brought my attention to Kate who looked like was in a heated argument with Lilly while the pup that was with her, was shaking a bit but kept his gaze on Lilly.

There was also something odd about this wolf, his eyes were a green color, which brought back a memory of me in Tony's care.

A small red pup with green eyes called Tony dad, then looked at me and started backing away nervously.

I tried to speak at him but he ran off, that's when I remember his name, Garth... and that he was an Alpha in training.

My attention returned to Kate who was slowly walking towards me, with that heart warming smile of hers.

Her fur seemed to glow in the sun, while her beautiful eyes sparkled.

"Hi Humphrey," Kate said, stopping in front of me.

Her voice was like an angel to me, but it was so soft that I was in a trance when she spoke.

"Hi Kate... I thought you said you had some business today?" I said.

Kate got closer, her eyes locked with mine, "I did, but I got done early so I can spend the day with you... Humphrey."

I smiled when I heard that, "Good because Lilly tried to kiss me when I only wanted a certain girl to kiss me."

"Oh... and who might this girl be?" Kate said, playfully.

"I'll give you a clue, her name begins with a K and she has the most beautiful amber eyes I ever seen," I said, playfully shoving Kate.

Kate saw this and ducked when I got closer and pounced on me.

She stayed on top of me for a bit before letting me up.

Before I could say anything, Kate kissed me on the lips and this time, Kate pulled away before deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to rush things, it's just..." Kate said, blushing.

"I know, you like me big time, and it was love at first sight for you, wasn't it?" I said, making her blush ever more.

"Yes... I really really like you Humphrey and that talk yesterday really deepened my love for you... I don't know what it will be like if we never met," Kate said, shedding a few tears.

I kissed Kate again and then led her into the den so I can talk a little more about myself.

My crush on her was big but not as big as the one Kate has on me

She was absolutely crazy about me, and she was giving me complete attention.

Every time I look at Kate now, she blushes and shows the same exact thing I see in her eyes, love.

It's funny how that me and Kate met yesterday and we're already good friends, and kissing.

Seems unlikely for something like this to happen but it did.

While we was waiting for Lilly and that pup to come in, I recounted the day that I was rescued by Tony.

She was horrified by the fact that Saria was about to kill me.

As I remember, Saria did torment me most of my life now, from threatening my parents to be my mate, to killing my mom, the enslaving me and abusing me to the point of depression.

I even remembered when Saria had even attempted to rape me.

She'll be back, I know it, she's the type that doesn't give up, she keeps tormenting till there is an end to her.

But next time I see her, I will kill her, and avenge my family.

**Garth and Lilly**

**Lilly's POV**

"So, you're Garth right?" I said, looking at him.

Garth shyly looked up before responding in a shaky voice, "Y... Yes... I... I'm... Ga... Garth... a... and y... you're... Lilly?"

"Yeah, you should know that, since Kate said you... followed me around, she even said you defended me from some pups," I said, getting uncomfortable around Garth.

Garth looked at me with a scared look, "Sorry, I just didn't want you getting hurt, these pups were saying some dirty things about you, and I just wanted you to be treated right..."

That touched me, "Really?"

He nodded as looked for Humphrey, only to see him walking into the den with Kate.

This angered me because I love Humphrey and Kate loves being near him.

Then she has the nerve to bring some shy pup to me, just so she can

I looked back at Garth and thought of a way to get Humphrey.

"Come on," I said, leading Garth into the den, only to catch them kissing again, but this time, Kate was holding Humphrey's paw.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I said, angry at Kate.

Kate pulled away and blushed, "Nothing Lilly, just spending some time with Humphrey..."

She was cut off when I slapped her, this was the first time I laid paws on my sister in a hurtful way.

Everyone gasped by what I did, but I just sat there, shocked, angry, and upset.

"Kate... I'm so sorry, I don't why I did it," I said, faking a sad look, but I was more confused.

Kate looked at me and started to tear up, but Humphrey grabbed her and held her in his arms.

Humphrey then looked at me with an angry look, "Lilly leave now, you shouldn't have smacked your sister like that."

"But Humphrey... I," I was cut off by Humphrey, "No buts, Lilly, you hurt Kate just now, and you shouldn't have done that, I thought you loved Kate..."

I still love Kate but she was stealing Humphrey from me, I didn't want to argue so I slowly walked out of the den.

Garth followed me, but I kept my distance from him.

I was so confused right now, I was angry at Kate for stealing Humphrey, jealous because Humphrey likes Kate, happy that someone like Garth cares about me, and upset that I hurt Kate.

**Kate's POV**

I can't believe that Lilly slapped me, and I thought she knew better, but I guess I was wrong.

At least Humphrey is here so I'm fine now.

"Shh... it's ok Kate I'm here..." Humphrey said, as he rubbed my back softly.

"Thank you so much Humphrey, this means so much to me," I said, sobbing a bit as I let out a few tears.

"Hey, no need to thank me, everyone deserves someone to take care of them, I just wish there was someone that did this for me while I was an Omega slave..." Humphrey said, lowering his head and licking off the tears from my eyes.

He spoke softly to me and that was when I fell asleep in his arms, with a smile plaster to my face.

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. Now, it's voting time, so what should happen next chapter?**

**A) Kate spending some alone time with Humphrey**

**B) Garth seeing one of the perverted pups flirting with Lilly and getting into a fight with them.**

**C) Kate and Lilly get into a fight and Lilly gets in trouble for hurting Kate**

**D) Daria comes into the story and the REBEL packs returns, seeking vengeance on Tony**

**Ok, there you have it, I will allow up to two choice so the ones that have the most votes, will be the plot of chapter four. This story is halfway done now, so once this is done, I will continue working on Jasper Park, getting it ready for the big chapter. Here is the series of stories in the Alpha and Omega origins series: with the first focusing on Jasper Park:**

**Battlefield: Jasper Park - Based on the movie, Lone Survivor. Tony leads a team into the Southern Pack which is under the control of the REBEL pack, to rescue the Alphas that want to help the Omegas. But one by one, Tony's team is killed by the REBEL pack as Tony fights for survival while trying to complete his mission. Discover the untold story of Jasper Park's most bloodiest battle and the most devastating loss in the history of wolves.**

**Alpha and Omega Origins: Eve - She was once an happy Omega till she met Winston, the son of the pack leader. Wanting to spend the rest of her life with Winston, Eve goes to Alpha School where she faces many problems from bullies, being made fun of, and almost getting raped. Her only solution, is to form an aggressive attitude that made her into a overprotective mother and one of Jasper's most aggressive wolves.**

**Through His Eyes - The most devastating events of the Omega Genocide are seen through the eyes of a young Humphrey as he goes from being a normal Omega to a emotionally scarred Omega while traveling down a path that leads him to Kate and a brighter future.**

**Genocide - Set a few months after Humphrey was born. The once peaceful pack that Humphrey has lived in, is now the center of a genocide when the leader of the REBEL pack, orders all Alphas to kill every Omega alive. Trying to survive, Peter and Sarah try to do whatever they can to protect Humphrey, even if it means, giving their lives for him.**

**A King's Fall - A look at how King, the once proud and loyal follower of Tony, became the leader of the Rogue wolves while deciding whether or not, this life is worth living for. Until he meets his ex mate who has given birth to a daughter who takes the name of Princess. King begins his next chapter to raise his daughter and hope for a better world, a world of peace, leading him to a more darker path.**

**Sam - The terrifying look at the leader of the REBEL pack, and how he became an Omega mass murderer turned wolf terrorist. This includes his rivalry with Tony and his early days of bullying Eve. After going through Alpha School and being banished, Sam awakens as the very nightmare Omegas are afraid of. **

**All of these stories are M Rated stories for violence, language, and disturbing themes which will include the brutal treatment the Omegas get from the Alphas. Every story will be connected as it will be a major part of the history that makes up Jasper Park. The first story, Jasper Park, will have a major look at Ancient Jasper. With each story, it will show one major event in the history of Jasper Park, from the birth of the pack law, to the birth of the REBEL pack, to the darkest day, to the Omega Genocide, and to the bloodiest battle. Eve's origin story will show how she got her aggressive attitude and why she was overprotective of her daughters. There will be more pasts revealed in my stories as I like to show the pasts of characters and show what they went through.**


End file.
